A Modern Day Fairytale
by Blue Jeans
Summary: Higurashi Kagome had just finished college, gotten the job of her dreams and is sure that her life is set. However, when her path crosses with Sorata Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, and life's complexities are just about to catch up with her (AU) On-hold indef
1. Prologue

This is an AU story. My first. I'm not much into romantic stories but Inuyasha is mostly a   
romance adventure, so I thought, why not?  
  
* Story: A Modern Day Fairy Tale  
* Author: blue  
* Email: blueweber@hotmail.com  
* Summary: Higurashi Kagome had it all. She had just finished college, gotten the job of her   
dreams and is sure that there will be some grand adventure just waiting for her to live out.   
However, life is about to give her a little more than she might want to take. Having had   
the misfortune of meeting Sorata Inuyasha, her life began to down spiral from there. As   
people began to populate her life, and men began to pursue her attention, she's about to   
discover what it really means to become a woman. Through friendship and love, Higurashi   
Kagome is about to find her own modern day fairytale.  
* Rated: PG (Rating may go up for later chapters)  
* Catagory: Romance/Drama  
  
  
  
  
  
A Modern Day Fairytale  
*********************  
.blue.  
  
Prologue  
--------  
  
Higurashi Kagome huffed indigently as she wiped the sweat off of her brows. She   
still couldn't believe her bad luck. It had started out innocently enough, the day had been   
bright and sunny holding the promise of something wonderous to come. She had promised   
Hikawa Miroku to help him move into his new apartment. She had known him since she had met   
him at a book reading when he had tried to hit on her. She had brought Sango with her to   
help when he had requested that he needed an extra hand or two to move the things and had   
even suggested that she bring her dark-haired friend. She had suspected that he liked Sango   
more than he let on. Kagome had met Sango at a dinner party a month after she had met   
Miroku, and the two hit it off right away. Miroku, though, met the beautiful woman at   
Kagome's birthday party and for some strange reason, decided that he liked groping her more   
than out of all the available females there, a fact that has annoyed Sango to no end. Of   
course, that wasn't why Kagome's own day had turned out so bad since she was able to spend   
with her two close friends. It was bad because she had the misfortune of meeting the most   
uncouth person ever! That jerk--  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku's voice reached her ears, making her twitch slightly just by the   
mentioning of his name. "The boxes are here."  
  
"Oy," a slightly gruff voice answered in return, "I'm coming!" The stomping of   
feet stopped in front of her doorway as a man with snow-white hair stuck his head into the   
empty room, looking around at the boxes already stacked there before resting on her still   
figure. "You don't know anything about organization do you, Kagome?" The way he said   
her name made her sound more like a worthless child more than anything else. However, he   
did not have the satisfaction of seeing how his words affected her as her back was still   
facing him.  
  
Growling low in her throat, she whirled around to find that he had already left down   
the hall to answer Miroku's call. "Inuyasha, you big jerk!" She yelled after him only to   
have his amused chuckle worsen her anger.  
  
And to think that she had thought that this favor would take little effort on her   
part, Kagome fumed. Miroku owed her for this, big time! She wondered how Sango was holding   
up, since she had dragged her dark-haired friend into this with her.  
  
The dinner at Miroku new apartment was somewhat tense. Inuyasha was the only one   
who ate peacefully while Kagome kept stealing death glares at him. Sango was trying to get   
as far away from Miroku's wondering hands as possible for her to still sit next to him,   
while observing Inuyasha and Kagome's silent war.  
  
"Kagome, if you keep trying to fry me with that stare, your food's going to get   
cold." Inuyasha commented non-coherently in between bites.  
  
Kagome huffed as she methodically began to put food into her mouth once more, "Not   
that you would know, Inuyasha." She replied in an icy tone with the same sarcasm placed   
on his name as he had bestowed earlier onto hers, "Your tastes buds obviously are   
nonexistent considering how you'd tried to decorate the living room earlier."  
  
Inuyasha stopped eating to glare in return at the dark-haired woman who was now   
obviously snubbing him. "I'm not some stupid interior decorator, Kagome." He snarled,   
"Unlike you, my life does not revolve around sofas and chairs." An arrogant smirk fell upon   
his lips as Kagome now bestowed the full force of her glare onto him, "Anyway, I am not the   
bitter, single here."  
  
At this Miroku twitched as Kagome turned her head to him. Her expression changed   
from anger to surprise and then finally rested on fury, "How does he know that I'm single,   
Miroku?" The dark-haired man smiled sheepishly at this, waving his hands as if to try   
to appease her anger. "And where did he get the idea that I'm bitter?"  
  
"Kagome," Sango tried to step in and sooth the storm before it began. "We all   
know you're not a bitter single."  
  
"You tried to set me up again, didn't you?" Kagome gasped in realization when she   
stared at Miroku's calm face that usually screamed his guilt more than anything else. The   
situation only got worse when her gaze fell onto the smirking Inuyasha once more. Her   
expression faded into disbelief, "You tried to set me up with this jerk?" She cried   
outraged.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he ran one hand through his unique hair   
that had, at first, captured her attention when they had first met. At the time she had   
thought him rather handsome, an image that was ruined the moment he opened his mouth. "I   
would never date a stinky hag like you."  
  
Sango gasped at this and Miroku was now facing the full force of Sango's glare for   
obviously, he was the one who recommended Inuyasha in the first place as a possible match   
for Kagome. However, before Kagome's friend could scold Miroku, Kagome rose from her chair   
with in anger and decided to deal with the situation her own way. "I am not a stinky hag,"   
she told him while trying to forcefully squash her frustrations down. "And I would never   
have considered dating a rude, selfish, and tasteless jerk like you!" Her eyes burned with   
rage as she glared at Inuyasha who stared back at her fearlessly, "And I am not a bitter   
single, either. I don't like men like you who expect women to fall all over themselves and   
cling to their arms. I can't believe Miroku had the bad judgment of trying to set me up   
with someone as insulting and inconsiderate as you are but I'm sure the mistake would not be   
repeated." She gave a warning look to her embarrassed host and suddenly she wasn't angry   
anymore, in fact she found herself exhausted by the whole situation. "In any case, good   
night, Miroku, I believe that you will enjoy your new place very much. And Inuyasha,"   
she paused as she looked to him fully in the eyes, "I hope we never will have the misfortune   
of meeting the other again." With that said, Kagome stalked away with her nose in the air   
to head back home. "Don't worry, Sango, you don't have to leave now!" She called back   
to her friend who had just rose to go head after her.  
  
Sango grumbled at Miroku angrily, "You idiot!" She told him with a frown. "Of all   
the people you could have picked you had to pick him, didn't you?" Sango sank down once   
more into her seat when Miroku's hand this time, instead of aiming for her butt like it   
usually was, was now clammed around her wrist, pulling her down. She looked to him   
surprised before deciding that there was another that deserved her anger as well. "I hope   
you're happy, Inuyasha." Sango told him hotly, "I've never seen Kagome so riled up   
till now. You didn't have to be this rude to her, did you? Especially since you two barely   
know each other!"  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha stubbornly turned his head away from his friends, refusing to admit   
that maybe he was acting a little too childish this night. But something about Higurashi   
Kagome got to him and the unsettled feeling made him agitated and annoyed, not to mention   
slightly confused.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku finally spoke, ignoring the glare Sango shot his way too. "Maybe   
you should apologize to her the next time you see her."  
  
"There won't be a next time with that wench if I can help it!" Inuyasha huffed.   
"Like she said, if we're fortunate, our path would never cross again from this day forth."  
  
"What's gotten into you, Inuyasha?" Sango demanded, "You're usually not this crude,   
even for you!" Inuyasha twitched at the insult but said nothing, "You can even be charming   
when you want to be, but tonight you were down-right harsh."  
  
Inuyasha twitched at the accusations, "Leave me alone." He yelled back at two   
startled faces before realizing his error, "Sorry," he apologized surprising the two once   
more. Inuyasha, after all, hated to apologize about anything, "but just, leave me alone   
about this okay?" His tone of voice stopped both his friends from questioning him   
further. With that he rose and strode off stiffly.  
  
The closing of the door made Sango realize that she was alone and in the company of   
the most lecherous man she had ever met. "Don't even think about it," she warned him as she   
rose from her chair as well. Miroku sighed disappointedly as he drew back his hand that   
Sango had slapped away when she stepped away from him and the table. "I best go after   
Kagome, no thanks to you."  
  
Miroku grinned at her and her steady glare, "Oh, don't worry, Sango." She raised   
one brow at his informal tone. "Everything would work out just fine." He assured her. For   
some reason she believed him, though she'd never admit it as she walked out of Miroku's new   
apartment and pushed the down button on the elevator.  
  
Not that she liked Hikawa Miroku or even respected him, Sango thought haughtily.   
That would never happen! Yet, somehow, the conviction this time was a little weaker than   
before and Sango turned her thoughts back onto her friend Kagome before any further   
investigations of her true feelings could surface in her mind.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: All Inuyasha characters are obviously not mine.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic ^-^;; and also one of my much more romantic   
stories, which I tend to try to avoid since I don't especially like romance that much.   
However, I just couldn't resist with Inuyasha being that it is so obviously, a romantic   
story. So here you are! A story about people and all the twisted turns of love, love   
triangles and whatever else my mind can come up with :)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
.blue.  
blueweber@hotmail.com 


	2. Guardians

This is an AU story. My first. I'm not much into romantic stories but Inuyasha is mostly a   
romance adventure, so I thought, why not?  
  
* Story: A Modern Day Fairytale  
* Author: blue  
* Email: blueweber@hotmail.com  
* Summary: Higurashi Kagome had it all. She had just finished college, gotten the job of her   
dreams and is sure that there will be some grand adventure just waiting for her to live out.   
However, life is about to give her a little more than she might want to take. Having had   
the misfortune of meeting Sorata Inuyasha, her life began to down spiral from there. As   
people began to populate her life, and men began to pursue her attention, she's about to   
discover what it really means to become a woman. Through friendship and love, Higurashi   
Kagome is about to find her own modern day fairytale.  
* Rated: PG (Rating may go up for later chapters)  
* Catagory: Romance/Drama  
  
  
A Modern Day Fairytale  
**********************  
.blue.  
  
Chapter 1: Guardian  
--------------------  
  
She clutched the whimpering little girl to her, feeling the shoulder of her black   
dress wet with the little girl's tears. Her heart felt like breaking as she cooed at the   
young child in her arms, whispering her endearments and knowing it wasn't enough. "Oh,   
Rin-chan, I'm so sorry." She heard some of the elders who had known Aika Rin's parents'   
covey their sorrow at seeing their passing. Aika Haru had been her friend since   
high-school, and though she had not spoken to him for some time now, she was the one who had   
inadvertently caused him to bump into Ryo Tamara, or Aika Tamara, who later became his wife.  
Kagome had also been one of Tamara's maid of honor at their wedding, but never had she   
suspected that they would name her guardian of their beautiful little girl, Rin. Not that   
Haru ever forgotten how much she loved kids, nor did Tamara forget how she would volunteer   
to babysit little Rin when she was but a babe. But their lives went in separate ways a few   
monthsago and she visited them less often than she would've liked. It was no surprise, that   
with herbusy life and the new excitement of being on her own she had forgotten that a few   
years back the promise she had made to the Aika family: to watch over their child if   
anything happened. Almost forgotten, that is. She had certainly not forgotten the Aika   
family and Haru made certain that every New Years she would be invited back into the Aika   
family gathering. After all, their families had known each other a long while.  
  
Yet, the car accident that had cruelly killed both Aika Haru, and his wife, Aika   
Tamara, came at somewhat of a shock to Kagome. All she could think of was, I didn't even   
get to say goodbye, repeated over and over again in her mind as she stared at their smiling   
faces in the photographs. Her grip tightened on the weeping girl in her arms, though she   
could feel the strain of keeping the girl aloft. Yet, there was some measure of comfort in   
this sharing of sorrow.  
  
"I appreciate you coming," she murmured to those who choose to speak to the child.  
  
She hated being here, hated having Rin constantly reminded of her parents' death.   
But it was inevitable, the girl was old enough to know and had asked to come. Of the little   
that Kagome could do for her, she could not deny her this. This last farewell. However,   
she really wished that the people that came would stop interrupting the little girl's grief   
to open fresh wounds by their pitiful reminders. Kagome knew she was getting impatient   
about the affair, and it scared her a little to find out that at such a young age, someone   
she held dearly had died and died when they too were so young.  
  
"Aunty Kagome, can I say goodbye?" She smiled softly down at Rin in her arms.  
  
"Would you like to walk there yourself?" She asked.  
  
Rin looked relieved when Kagome didn't inquire about whether or not Rin herself was   
up to this. For once, the little girl was glad that the people that her Mama and Papa   
entrusted her care into treated her like an adult. She might have actually dwelt on the   
idea had it not been that her little hands ached from clutching the dark suit that Kagome   
wore and that her chest hurt. Had she been able to see better through her tears, she might   
have actually had a brighter smile than the one she wore now. "I can walk." Rin nodded at   
last.  
  
Kagome had to admire the child's courage and strength. Rin was reacting to this   
better than probably most of them there, herself included. And she's the one who lost the   
most as well, Kagome thought wastefully as she led the little girl up to the coffins.   
Whatever the little girl murmured as she rested her hand on one and then the other coffin   
was not known that day. Kagome respected the private moment shared by Rin and her dead   
parents as she stepped back and watched with teary eyes. But Kagome didn't cry, she had to   
be strong for Rin.  
  
"I see that you are irresponsible enough to bring the child here," a scornful voice,   
masculine and deep said in a soft drawl next to her. It was soft enough so that no one   
heard but her, yet it rang loud and clear in her own ears.  
  
Insulted and hurt, it took all her will power not to spun around and face the one   
who challenged her judgment in this matter. Kagome didn't want to disturb Rin as the little   
girl continue to whisper prayers of goodbye to her parents. "What do you mean by that?"   
She grounded out slowly as she turned her glare to the man next to her.  
  
It took the whatever remained of her willpower and more to stop her from gasping in   
surprise at the beautiful man that was scorning her. He had long, white silver hair, which   
she found oddly familiar. His golden eyes met hers with unconcealed disdain though it did   
not diminish the sharpness of his cheek-bones, the sly slant of his eyes and the elegant   
twist of his arrogant mouth. Yes, this scene seemed all to familiar to Kagome, though she   
doubted her liking for this type of deja vu. It wouldn't have surprised her if this   
snobbish beauty next to her was not related to the Inuyasha that she had the misfortune of   
meeting some months ago. However, his air was much more refined and where as Inuyasha   
seemed to burn like an uncontrollable fire, this man was as cool as ice.  
  
She found that if they were indeed not related, at the very least she dislike them   
both equally.  
  
"The child is grieving. Do you really want to expose her to the reality of death in   
life at so young an age?" His argument was logical and she had already asked herself this   
question several times. Still, it did not sway her as she turned her face away from his   
breath-taking beauty.  
  
And just like Inuyasha, Kagome thought, he ruined his serene beauty by opening his   
big mouth! She thought ruefully at this and it lightened her mood somewhat, though at his   
expense. But of course, she did not feel the need to inform him of it.  
  
"Having you ask me that makes me all the more certain in my actions," Kagome replied   
coolly. "Whatever her age, she has a right to know. And Rin is old enough to understand,"   
she turned to him once more, wanting to see his reaction for some strange, and perhaps,   
perverse reason. "She asked, anyway," noting that he hid his surprise well though it did   
not escape her notice how his eyes widened ever so slightly as he was now watching the   
child instead of her. "I could not say no to such a request, it is her right."  
  
He was silent for a while, and Kagome was slowly starting to think that maybe this   
man wasn't as bad as Inuyasha after all. At least, he spoke as if he actually thought about   
what was coming out of his mouth! "Pity that you have not the heart and so you break hers,  
instead."  
  
She judged too soon. He is as rude as Inuyasha, only he used his words with far   
more skill and knew how to make them cut deeper than the latter had.  
  
Kagome frowned at this but did not reply. "Believe what you will," she said calmly   
though it surprised her that she was not as angry as she normally would have been. Maybe   
death does that to people, settling passions like a blanket of snow over small sparks of   
flames in winter. "I for one would like Rin to decide for herself what is best for her at   
the moment. She is, after all, the one with far more to lose than any of us can even fathom."   
She didn't wait for his reply. Instead, she stepped away from him and knelt, gently resting   
one hand on Rin's shoulder. "Are you ready now, Rin? Have you said all that you wish to   
say?" Have you said your goodbyes? But that last question, Kagome dared not ask.  
  
Rin turned to her with a disarming smile and Kagome almost wept at the sadness   
there. Children should not have to bare such sad burdens on thier shoulders so young.   
"Yes, Aunty Kagome." Then brown eyes widened as the little girl looked behind Kagome to see   
the rude and beautiful man standing silently still behind her. "Uncle Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Kagome blinked at this, surprised a second time by the man's presence.  
  
This has to be a cosmic joke!  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Needless to say the dislike was mutual. She sipping her tea silently, and him,   
lounging against the chair with a debonair air of casual grace was probably trying his   
hardest to ignore her presence while paying full attention to Rin. Kagome wasn't sure why this   
irritated her but it did. Rin on the other hand was happily licking her ice-cream in the   
seat in between them while Sesshoumaru set down his steamy cup onto the table in a   
dismissive manner.  
  
"Not enough crème for your liking?" Kagome asked with a sardonic lilt in her tone.   
Her own barbed words surprised her and she blushed under his amused stare. She hated this   
tension filled atmosphere, but was glad that Rin was, however, not old enough to detect   
that.  
  
"So we are partners," he said at last. Choosing to ignore her earlier comment, to   
which she was grateful though she'd never admit it.  
  
"Not partners," Kagome looked to him agitatedly. "Guardians."  
  
Shrugging as if he didn't see the difference he brushed back a loose strand of   
silver hair, "It is the same to me."  
  
"This is not a business agreement!" Kagome retorted hotly, immediately quieting her   
pounding heart at the startled gaze that Rin sent her way.  
  
"Aunty Kagome?" Rin looked to her with wide innocent eyes, obviously worried.  
  
"It's nothing dear," Kagome reassured the other, trying very hard not to send glares   
in Sesshoumaru's direction.  
  
"Shall we go for a stroll in the park?" Sesshoumaru suggested wisely as he rose and   
tossed a few careless bills onto the table. Kagome grounded her teeth at his uncaring   
attitude, but a stroll would give them some privacy to discuss important matters concerning   
Rin. Not that Kagmoe ever would want to spend any time, more than necessary, alone with the   
man before her.  
  
"Yes!" Rin cried out happily, her momentary sadness forgotten. It is so much   
easier to be a child, Kagome thought. At that age one forgets things so much more easily.  
  
After Rin had run of far enough distance away, Sesshoumaru voiced the opinion that   
he had kept to himself since meeting the dark-haired girl next to him. And she was   
definitely a girl, no woman would have acted so irresponsibly for the welfare of the child,   
of that foolish, foolish child! "You are not to take care of Rin," his statement shocked   
Kagome to silence, killing what ever protests that has yet to arise. "You are young, too   
young, and I am sure you would not want so young a child to get in the way of your life."   
Sesshoumaru watched Rin playing a little ahead of them, certain that she would not hear   
their conversation. "I'll hire a nurse maid and she will come stay with me, it will be   
simple enough."  
  
"Is that all?" Sesshoumaru paused, surprised that her presence was no longer beside   
him but behind him. She had obviously stopped during his little speech. He turned to her   
expectantly, his black suit cut to define a regal figure as he looked down at her, expecting   
an agreement as he wisely ignored her biting inquiry. He was sure that girls her age   
would rather party than take care of children and he did not trust to give any child up to   
foolish care, especially with Tamara's child.  
  
"It is a yes then." He commented, so certain of her answer that he did not even   
bother to phrase it into a question.  
  
The slap she landed on him surprised him more than it had hurt him. His anger rose   
as he recovered from shock and he glared down at her, however his rage did not pass his   
throat as she stared him fully in the eyes. "You're a fool if you think I would let someone   
I don't even know take care of Haru and Tamara's child." She told him fiercely, and her   
passion surprised him. He had thought, through her careless action at the funeral that she   
would be more than willing to wash her hand clean of the child. He had miscalculated, a   
rare event and it intrigued him. So he stayed silent, waiting to hear her reasons, however   
the stinging of his cheek reminded him that she owed him a debt. "Rin needs love and care   
right now, her parents just died and she has no known relatives that would out right take   
her in. I don't want her to feel as if she's abandoned and I hope she never thinks that   
what had happened is her fault." Kagome was almost pleading now, her eyes passing his   
shoulder to look at the smiling child, yet detecting the sadness in Rin's stance. "I want   
to, no, I need to take care of her."  
  
"Can you?" He asked, a logical question. "You are what? Twenty? Twenty-one?"  
  
"Twenty-three," she corrected him haughtily.  
  
"It doesn't matter," his disregarded annoyed her but he continued onwards. "You are   
probably still in college or the very least, enjoying the youthful lives of parties and   
dating. You think you have time for a child? Especially a child who had just recently lost   
her parents?" His cool tone set her teeth on edge, "I don't think you can make such   
sacrifices. After all, you are young. Can you even afford to raise a child?"  
  
All were valuable questions, and all were wasted on her. "For you information,   
Sesshoumaru," she grounded out angrily. "I am very much out of college, I don't party.   
At most, I go out to my friends houses who would not mind if I brought with me a child. I   
take my responsibilities very seriously and I have a well paying job." Her eyes shone with   
fire at him for daring to question her abilities. "And Rin is not a chore, she's a child.   
If anyone is unfit to take care of her, it is one who would think otherwise." With that she   
walked passed him, almost stomping all the way over to the little girl. Kagome forced   
herself to relax as Rin happily presented her with a flower that she had picked.  
  
Sesshoumaru though had turned slowly to watch the smile that lit both the face of   
Kagome and Rin as the younger handed the older that one simple gift. He had to admit, the   
woman intrigued him. Woman, perhaps she wasn't so much a girl after all. Sesshoumaru   
wasn't sure if he liked her any more with her new status, it just made him wearier of her   
presence. However, he had to admit she had a point. Though he wasn't sure if she was   
bluffing about being able to support the child and herself.  
  
Oh, Tamara, what have you done? He thought wearily and shook his head tiredly at   
the image of Tamara happily holding Rin when she was but a babe. He remembered the beaming   
pride in Haru's face as the father traced one work roughened finger down Rin's delicate   
cheek. What have you done? He wondered once more and once more it was left unanswered in   
the silence of his mind.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Myasha Sango dusted her hands as she stepped off of the mat, watching her  
opponent rise wearily and another student take her place. She must admit that it   
had been quite a workout today and the other students were working hard to maintain the   
environment that had settled -- one of peaceful tension -- diligently working under her   
watch. Her ponytail hung limply behind her as she swapped annoyed at her bangs, walking   
over to different mats as the others practiced the new moves that she had shown them.  
  
As well, some were practicing old moves, and she spent her time correcting positions   
and stretching her sore muscles. She can't lie and say that seeing Hikawa Miroku serenely   
smiling at the doorstep of her dojo had not been a surprise. In fact it made her weary to   
have him come see her at such a public place, not to mention her eyes immediately riveting   
to his annoyingly wondering hands that hid in the brown of his trousers as he casually   
leaned back against the wooden walls. His gaze met her own steadily and had Sango not known   
the true nature behind that intense stare, she might have thought him of better nature than   
he really was.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She demanded none too politely when she reached him.   
Sango knew that he might have been hoping to use his charm but she didn't feel like playing   
his silly and flirtatious games today.  
  
"You wound me, Sango," Miroku bowed and had he been anyone else she might have been   
convinced by his sincerity. However, she knew better. "Do you not think your beauty would   
be enough to lead me here to you?"  
  
"Cut to the chase, what do you want?" Sango asked, getting impatient. Not to   
mention some of her students had stopped to watch their instructor talk to the handsome   
dark-haired man.  
  
Miroku grinned and she was sure in that moment that he enjoyed torturing her like   
this. Teasing her and humiliating her in front of her students was almost more than she   
could bare! And just when she decided that enough was enough, and that she would most   
certainly kick him out, Miroku begun to sprout charms again in the most annoyingly confident   
fashion. "My lady, I have come to inform you that this Friday we have a date."  
  
Several head swiveled at that. As far as anyone knew, Sango did not date. Not that   
she wasn't beautiful, for she certainly did not lack in the looks department. Miroku was   
not falsely complimenting Sango when he had said that she was of great beauty, but the   
part-time martial arts instructor was not interested in that kind of flattery nor was she   
seeking a relationship, thus she tend to scorn men who sought for her hand. Anyone who   
believed otherwise was a fool and Sango had long ago added Miroku to the fool's list, how   
big of a fool he was acting today surprised even her!  
  
"What date?" She growled. There was no mistaking it, Sango was agitated and now   
everyone watched in fascination the two that stood at the doorway of the dojo. Would they   
quarrel verbally? Would it become a battle? Or maybe, just maybe, by some godly   
intervention, Sango was just embarrassed by the truth in Miroku's words. It would have been   
more interesting that way, or so thought the students under Sango's tutorial.  
  
"Oh, you'll find out when you get back home." Miroku winked at her agitated face.   
"I'll see you on Friday!" He waved and exited the dojo to the disappointment of many.   
Sango continued to stand where she had been when she confronted Miroku and her anger   
radiated throughout the room.  
  
Somehow, her students knew that they would certainly all be very sore by the morrow.  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
*Author's Note: Domo arigatou for reviewing *bows* I hope your enjoying this story. It is   
a deviation from the norm for me. I'm really writing it to relieve the absolutely   
depressing and gory scenes that are to come in my epic, When All the Good Angels Sleep.   
This is sort of fun and I'd like to see where my characters are going to take me :) I   
supposed I made this a not entirely total Kagome centered fanfic because I never liked to   
focus on just the main characters, it's a habit I have yet to break. Anywho, I'm not   
exactly sure when the next chapter's coming since my finals are coming in less than a week   
along with tons of projects but I'll pick it up soon enough :) Is this an Inuyasha/Kagome  
fanfic? Read and find out. Really, right now, I just want people to meet all the   
characters. ;)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
.blue.  
blueweber@hotmail.com 


	3. Work Place

This is an AU story. My first. I'm not much into romantic stories but Inuyasha is mostly a   
romance adventure, so I thought, why not?  
  
* Story: A Modern Day Fairytale  
* Author: blue  
* Email: blueweber@hotmail.com  
* Summary: Higurashi Kagome had it all. She had just finished college, gotten the job of her   
dreams and is sure that there will be some grand adventure just waiting for her to live out.   
However, life is about to give her a little more than she might want to take. Having had   
the misfortune of meeting Sorata Inuyasha, her life began to down spiral from there. As   
people began to populate her life, and men began to pursue her attention, she's about to   
discover what it really means to become a woman. Through friendship and love, Higurashi   
Kagome is about to find her own modern day fairytale.  
* Rated: PG (Rating may go up for later chapters)  
* Catagory: Romance/Drama  
  
  
A Modern Day Fairytale  
**********************  
.blue.  
  
Chapter 2: Work Place  
-----------------------  
  
An amused voice interrupted Kagome's concentration as an old woman walked into her   
office. Ganki Kaede was the old, chief secretary of Wolf Inc., answering only to the   
head-boss himself, whom Kagome has never met. Many in the office fears her no-nonsense,   
grouchy, all-business attitude and she's been dubbed "the old dragon" for as long as some of   
the older workers there could remember.  
  
Once, she might have been of passing prettiness, but old age had marked her face   
with lines and seemed to have marked her mouth permanently down as well. "Miss Kagome," the   
elderly woman looked down her nose at the startled girl before her. "The boss has just   
ordered better advertisement done for the new Wolf Inc. apartment complex down in the Kyoto   
district. I want you to be on it with Takashiro Reika, she's a veteran and will walk you   
through the necessary procedures." Kaede presented the golden folder before Kagome's   
startled face as an amused frown came over her old face. "Don't disappoint me, Kagome."   
The old dragon warned, "I've hired you for a reason and it's about time we put your talents   
to work other than this junk." Kaede waved her hand dismissively at the paper work Kagome   
was so ready to dig into but moments before. "Ms Takashiro will be contacting you this   
afternoon after lunch break, so be here." With that the old secretary waddled out of the   
office, taking her intimidating presence with her.  
  
It wasn't long after the old dragon's departure before a stuttering youth came into   
her office, possibly but a few years younger than Kagome herself, saying how   
Old-Dragon-Kaede had ordered him to take away the pile of "junk", as Kaede had called it,   
away for another to work on. Good naturedly she smiled, causing the other to blush, stumble   
over the paper works and leave stammering in embarrassment. Amused, Kagome shrugged and   
went back to studying the folder that Kaede had left her.  
  
To say that she was surprised, if not intimidated by the size of the project was an   
understatement, however, Kagome knew this was the perfect opportunity for her to prove   
herself. Not only that, but it was exciting, a deviation from what she'd been laboring over   
the last few months at the company. For a time she had even despaired on ever using the   
skills that she had learned in college and internships here, at Wolf Inc., but she was wrong   
after all, for before her was her chance to prove herself.  
  
Reika did indeed contact her after lunch and she immediately liked the older woman   
that the Old Dragon had sent her. Shrewd and patient, Reika never berrated Kagome when she   
came across things she didn't understand and patiently listened to Kagome's ideas as well as   
helping her adjust to the project. When Kagome had shyly asked why Reika would even   
consider helping such an amateur like herself, Reika had chuckled, petting the younger   
girl's arm affectionately, like a mother. "We all were green-lads once," Reika teased.   
"Anyway, you have great potential." The compliment came with a serious smile and Kagome   
accepted it graciously though doubting that she was really that much talented.  
  
Time flew away that day at the work place and Kagome was surprised when Reika rose   
from her desk at six and said that she had to go home. Apparently, Reika was indeed a   
mother, and a very responsible one at that. Kagome smiled and nodded, saying goodbye to the   
smiling Reika. "Good luck on gaining experiences tonight, Kagome!" Reika teased, for she   
had said earlier that all Kagome really needed now was experience.  
  
"Thank you, Reika! Enjoy your dinner with your son!" At that, Kagome started,   
remembering that she had left Rin over at her own house with her mother and brother.   
Berating herself for foolishly forgetting about the little girl, Kagome packed her suitcase   
with the necessary files and was out the door in less time than it usually took her to get   
ready and leave.  
  
The drive to her own house had been long, and Kagome was burdened with guilt the   
whole way. Finally, she was relieved to see the steps to her shrine and home loom before   
her. Parking her car and racing up the steps that stretched onwards, she reached her   
doorstep panting. "I'm home!" She called as she opened the door to be greeted by a small   
cry of joy and arms circling around her waist. "Rin!" She laughingly picked the girl up   
from the floor, thinking to herself that this was something she could get used to. She   
tapped the girl gently on the nose with a smile, "How was school today, Rin? Did you have a   
good day?" She entered the house with the little girl in her arms, sliding the door closed   
behind her.  
  
"Rin had a great day today, Aunty Kagome." Rin grinned happily, "Big brother Souta   
walked Rin to school and Great Aunty Yuko packed Rin's lunch for Rin!" Higurashi Yuko   
smiled at her daughter as Kagome set Rin down and looked to her mother surprised. "Grandpa   
was telling stories to Rin too, about scary youkai and monsters under the bed!"  
  
"Grandpa!" Kagome admonished the old man who appeared from the stairs. "Stop   
trying to scare Rin!"  
  
Souta laughed at this as Grandpa huffed indigently, "You kids never listened to me   
like little Rin did." Grandpa complained.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome," Souta chuckled at the expression on Grandpa's face, "Rin   
laughed about the scary youkai and demons under her bed, I think it amused her more to see   
the funny faces that Grandpa was making than to take his descriptions of those demons   
seriously."  
  
"Rin liked the stories," the little girl piped up.  
  
Kagome laughed at this as well as she slipped off her shoes and petted Rin on the   
head, "I'm glad you had a good day today, Rin." Kagome took the little girl's hand as she   
walked into the dining room where her mother had already motioned to her that dinner was   
ready. I'm glad Rin's here, Kagome thought. This place will shelter her and Mother,   
Grandpa and Souta all seems to be trying their hardest to make her forget about her parents'   
death. I hope she'll find happiness here. With that thought in mind, Kagome picked the   
little girl up and sat her into the extra chair for the table, watching the little girl that   
had suddenly popped up into her life. Watching her made Kagome realize that even though her   
friends' passing had saddened her greatly, nothing would hurt her more than seeing this   
little child suffer over it. With that in mind she was determined that Rin would be safe   
and happy, and that though they could not replace her lost parents, Kagome will give her a   
new family to be happy with and to let Rin know that no matter what, the little girl will   
never ever be alone again.  
  
Never.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Sango approached her apartment with anticipation, not quite sure what to expect   
after the blatantly annoying comment that Miroku made at the steps of her dojo. "My lady, I   
have come to inform you that this Friday we have a date." Of all the stupid, arrogant   
things to say to her! Who did he think he was anyway? She wouldn't go out on a date with   
someone like him, especially if it was him! That lecherous, demanding, arrogant, handsome--  
  
Wait! Wait just a minute! Did she just think of Hikawa Miroku as handsome? *The*   
Hikawa Miroku? The thought made her blush, leaving her with an urge to bang her head   
against the wall till the silly idea was knocked clear out of her skull. Determined to not   
allow the thought to go further, she unlocked her door and stepped into her apartment.   
Taking a deep breath, she turned on the light and gaped.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Absolutely nothing! She was getting all nervous and expectant for nothing!  
  
Angry with herself and Miroku for lying to her, she was unsure why she had felt   
slightly disappointed. The disappointed feeling left her even more enraged at herself, to   
which she promptly directed the anger to Miroku again for causing it in the first place. Of   
course the phone saved her from further unwanted thought on such things as she walked over   
and picked it from off of the hook. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sango," Kagome's cheerful voice drifted into her ears. "How was your day?"  
  
"Fine," she muttered but couldn't help smiling as she twirled one finger through her   
hair and looked down at her phone. "I've just got back from the dojo and you'll never   
believe what happened today--" Sango's voice drifted off as she looked to her answering   
machine surprised.  
  
"What's the matter Sango? You sound a little grumpy." Kagome questioned curiously.  
  
"Hmm?" Sango looked interested at the flashing red button. Someone left her a   
message.  
  
"What's the matter Sango?" Kagome repeated again, feeling her interest peak with   
each passing moment.  
  
Sango pushed the message button on her machine before answering Kagome, "Seems like   
someone left a message." Sango said. Her reply left Kagome blinking, wondering why her   
friend was so distracted this day.  
  
"A message? Is it from your father?" Kagome wondered out loud.  
  
"Hey, Sango, Honoko here. I just got a new job for you this Friday. We just   
scheduled you for a photo shoot with *the* famous photographer Hikawa Miroku. He could be   
the one to bring you out of the ads and really get you a place on magazine covers! Don't   
disappoint me." When the beep ended a deep silence fell over the apartment.  
  
"Sango? Sango?" Kagome called over the phone but there was no answer from her   
friend.  
  
The receiver of the black phone slipped from Sango's nerveless fingers and fell with   
a clunk onto the wooden floor of her apartment. Now Sango finally understood what Miroku   
had meant about the date on Friday and his mysterious, triumphant smile. Kagome's worried   
voice still came muffled from the other end before Sango's dazed amazement dissipated from   
her face. Her angered shout echoed off of the apartment walls, even reaching the startled   
ears of Kagome on the other end of the phone, "That bastard!"  
  
Funny how Sango, at the time, was still unsure if she was elated or enraged.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Sorata Inuyasha set his coffee down unhappily as he glanced at the paper in front of   
him. Across from him his older brother sat with his briefcase opened, reviewing a file.   
Disgusted, Inuyasha threw the newspaper down onto the table before him and grumbled.  
  
Not even glancing up, Sorata Sesshoumaru shipped his cup of tea, savoring the taste   
before voicing his question. "What is it, Inuyasha?" Obviously, his younger brother had   
wanted him to be curious, else Inuyasha would've just gotten up and left the table.  
  
"It's that stupid Kouga, him and his new apartment complex are all over the papers   
and it's getting sick having our competitor plastering their success right in front of us."   
Inuyasha answered angrily, his golden eyes narrowed considerably as he studied his   
brother's calm face. Then an understand grin fell upon his lips, "You got a plan,   
Sesshoumaru? Else you wouldn't be so calm about this." The younger concluded with an  
amused spark in his golden eyes.  
  
The older of the two shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly, confirming his  
younger brother's suspicions. "Let Kouga puff his chest now. I've heard that he's so   
confident in this new turn of things that he has hired a fresh-out-of-college student to   
become Takashiro Reika's apprentice. Imagine, hiring a kid to learn under the great   
Ms. Takashiro, the only woman ever to out smart us in advertising! And he waste her   
talents on a child. I'd not be surprised if the girl failed to meet the standards   
required for such an ambitious project and drag Takashiro down with her!" Sesshoumaru   
leaned back onto his chair as he regarded his younger brother with a critical eye. "If   
not, we can help Reika along that road to failure, I'm sure. I had thought Kouga was a   
lot smarter than this, though he had lasted longer than any of our other competitors.   
This incident, however, disappointed me about him. I cannot be abide such acts of disgrace   
from our greatest competitor up to now and I believe that it would be best if we replace   
him with a far more worthy opponent, wouldn't you agree, brother?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned as he leaned over the table, anticipation shining in his eyes. Not   
that he liked Sesshoumaru overly much, the two had to live together under the same roof and   
share the company if they wanted their inheritance. Knowing the brothers' dislike for each   
other, their despairing father, before his dying breath made certain that the two would be   
forced to work together in the end to get anything done. Good thing Sesshoumaru wasn't as   
stupid as he was a snob, Inuyasha thought to himself. He was willing to do most of the   
dirty work if Sesshoumaru came up with the plan, and he was much better at researching   
details than Sesshoumaru was for the elder hated communicating with practically the rest of   
the human race! The good thing was that Sesshoumaru had a good sense of who to talk to but   
it was up to Inuyasha to sweeten the hook with bait.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at this, absently twirling one long, elegant finger along the rim   
of his cup. "Whatever it is necessary to beat Kouga and Reika before they can get any furter  
in their schemes," Sesshoumaru answered mysteriously.  
  
This was going to be sweet! Inuyasha thought with a grin as he tapped his fingers   
against the table top, "So we strike Reika? After all, the stupid apprentice she's teaching   
will know nothing without a mentor to teach her. With Reika out of the way, Kouga would soon   
follow."  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head at this, "Kouga, stupid as he has become, has kept the   
apprentice's name under wraps anyway, we have no choice but to strike Reika. Maybe he has   
indeed anticipated our moves more than we give him credit for since my sources can't get a   
hold of anything on the child. She's got a clean record."  
  
"Better be careful if that bastard thinks he knows what we'll do," Inuyasha warned.  
  
Sesshoumaru only chuckled at this, "Well, then it will be all the more interesting,   
eh, brother?"  
  
Inuyasha looked thoughtful about this for a moment before a leer fell across his   
lips. "Indeed, indeed." The younger flexed his fingers thoughtfully, "Either way, we've  
got Reika, and if there's anything I know about Reika, she's going to be on her guard when  
it comes to us."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled coldly at this, "We'll have to be careful with Reika, but if we   
succeed in breaking her, than it is the end of the road for Kouga. He made such a big deal   
out of this that he created the perfect time to strike him down." Sesshoumaru tapped his  
chin thoughtfully, "I'll have to go over more notes and I need more information, but I   
believe I have a plan."  
  
Inuyasha smiled lazily as he leaned back on his own chair. His heart pounded with   
excitement. Finally! After all these years of waiting, there was finally an opening to   
strike that Kouga bastard down!  
  
Inuyasha couldn't wait.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
Oy! Aren't those two brothers so naughty? And now Kagome's about to discover two people she  
despise becoming two people who'll hassel her to no end because of her new project! Poor  
Kagome, she's about to get more of those two than she might wish to and she'll not like  
how they go about hasseling Reika to no end either! And what would the brothers do when  
they discover who the real apprentice under Reika is? Dun dun dun! Find out in the coming  
chapters, maybe not the next one or the next but the answers will soon reveal themselves :D  
hehehe!  
  
For all of you wanting Sesshoumaru/Kagome, it seems the natural course that this fic should   
take. However, I want to explore Inuyasha a bit more as well as a character. :) I hope   
that by the end of chapter 5 or so you'll like them both -- Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha --   
equally, because then it'll be really fun then! Oh, and yes, Kouga is actually in this   
fanfic, you'll meet him soon enough, as well as Shippou. In regarding Sango/Miroku I'm   
going to have fun with them *wicked grin* So enjoy the show and thank you for reviewing   
my story! This is really fun :) Though maybe I will change the story title to: A Modern   
Day Love Story; for after all, that is exactly what this story is about ^-~  
  
  
P.S. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha has yet to connect Kagome with her last name. Both brothers   
don't know her last name yet and she doesn't know their last name to connect the two to each   
other, though in chapter one she suspected it based on her dislike for both of them and   
their similar features. Oh, and Honoko is Sango's agent. Just wanted you to know in case   
you're wondering about that :)  
  
  
Enjoy!  
  
blue ^-^ 


End file.
